


Butterflies And Thunderstorms

by mochicheekies



Series: Stripper AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Crying, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex Toys, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Park Chanyeol, Touching, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: After their rough start and intense way of falling for each other, they finally moved in together.Ready for a shared lifetime together.But what they didn't expect, were a reappearing ex, loads of work and sexual frustration.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Stripper AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905154
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Butterflies And Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> HENLOOOO!!  
> I'm back with a sequel to my stripper au and I hope u all will like it!  
> Please tell me in the comments and leave a kudo if you want to ❤️
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter!  
> @softformochibbh
> 
> !! DISCLAIMER!! This is a work of fiction and has no relation to reality nor the people involved.

The trees were rustling outside calmly, with the sun peaking through the blinds, painting the room like a kaleidoscope while the wind was softly brushing over Baekhyun's face, stirring him awake. 

It wasn't any different from other mornings, but he simply enjoyed the fact of being able to wake up beside his lover, the other's arm tightly wrapped around his naked waist, holding him close. 

Carefully turning around in his hold, he stared at his boyfriend and the way he pouted in his sleep, carefully moving his finger from his forehead down to his nose, stroking the sensitive skin of his lover and simply enjoying the moment. 

That was until Chanyeol woke up, grabbing his waist and pulling him on top of his chest. 

It happened within seconds and it made him giggle so soft and loud that he actually couldn't focus on the fact that the other's hands were on his ass. 

" You dork, don't pull me up so suddenly" 

" Good morning to you too baby. Did you sleep well?" Chanyeol asked, voice so deep from sleep that Baekhyun momentarily felt a shudder run down his back, leaning down to kiss his cute nose. 

" Someone went a little crazy yesterday so my back hurts, but I'm okay otherwise "

Wriggling down onto his thighs a bit more, Baekhyun crossed his arms on top of the taller's chest and laid his head on them, staring at him lovingly. 

" Do you have to perform today? "

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes once more, simply enjoying the birds singing outside and his boyfriend's hands pressing into the small part of his back, massaging his sore muscles carefully. 

" I have to leave at 9, enough time to give you a lot of kisses, don't you think so?" Chanyeol asked, before the smaller suddenly was turned around and pressed into the pillows, lips curving into the biggest smile possible. 

" What type of kisses were you thinking off, darling? "

Following the way the taller crawled between his legs, he spread them almost automatically, not surprised when his thighs were grabbed. 

" Hm, how about one like this?" he replied, kissing the smaller's dick gently before taking it into his mouth, making Baekhyun moan softly. 

" Oh, yes…I definitely like this one" 

~

Moving in together truly had changed a lot in their relationship, not only did they have more time with each other but Baekhyun also finally had a proper place to sleep. 

Living with Kyungsoo had been fun, but he knew he always had been kind of an imposter and he had hated it. 

Now though, standing in their own kitchen and brewing some coffee, he never had wanted anything more than this. 

Chanyeol truly was his one and only source of happiness, his rock when he felt terribly exhausted after work, his pillow when he just wanted to sleep. 

He couldn't ask for more and every goddamn day he was more than glad to have said yes to this relationship, knowing he was being treasured like expensive emeralds. 

Which is why when Chanyeol joined him, gently hugging him from behind while being clad in his doctor's suit, he didn't want him to leave for work, instead cuddling right back and looking up only to be kissed on the lips. 

" Do you really have to leave?" 

" Sadly I need to. I have a lot of patients today, but I will be back at around 6. Should I buy Sushi for dinner?" the taller asked, rubbing his hands over Baekhyun's stomach before the smaller nodded his head vigorously, only breaking free from his hold to pour the coffee into their cups. 

" Sushi sounds amazing, we didn't have that in so long" 

Mixing in some sugar as well as milk, he gave his lover one of the cups and then jumped up on the counter like he always did, swinging his legs back and forth. 

" Do you need anything else?" 

" More kisses from you to be honest" he replied, giggling softly when Chanyeol fake gagged at his sappiness, pulling him closer by his coat to be able to press their lips together again, savoring the bitter taste of coffee. 

" I love you Chanyeol. Be careful on your way to work okay?" 

Whispering against his lips, he wasn't surprised when the taller dived in for another kiss on his nose and cheeks, making Baekhyun smile so damn bright. 

" I love you too Baekhyun-ah. Promise me to sleep some more okay? You need the rest " his boyfriend replied, eyes worried but soft, making the smaller nod his head before pinching Chanyeol's nose. 

" I will. Don't go so hard next time, you don't need to worry that way "

~

Ever since he got used to their living situation, this was actually not a rare occurrence for the smaller. 

He decided to participate in less shows, his ankle not being the best after all the accidents he had gone through and even if his boyfriend was a doctor, it still didn't justify risking his health. 

Also, he honestly didn't like it when Chanyeol worried so much. 

Deciding to take a hot bath, he waited for the tub to fill up completely, taking off the boxers and shirt he was wearing, only to see the hickey across his chest. 

There was no way in hell he wouldn't have liked them, but the obvious spots around his belly button and nipples were usually a no go, due to him having to perform half naked.

Moving his fingers across the spots gently, he sighed in defeat and climbed into the bathtub, honestly just relishing the warmth and scent of his strawberry bath bombs. 

Even though it already had been almost half a year since they moved in together, it still felt surreal to have a home. 

One he shared with his lover. 

Chanyeol was everything he could ever wish for and more, treating him like a prince and loving him so passionately and intense that sometimes, Baekhyun thought he could suffocate on it. 

Smiling to himself while gently moving the peeling sponge along his slender legs, he bit his lips at the thought of the night they had spent together yesterday, the sex being way too good to be real. 

It always had felt good but ever since they officially got together, it was different. 

More intimate and soft. 

There was still as much need, but to the smaller it felt like they both settled for the fact that they had all the time in the world, which often times led to intense fucking. 

Especially when he had a break from work. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he briefly counted the days in his head, knowing he would have to perform tomorrow and the day after that, actually just wanting to wrap himself into their blanket and cuddle all day. 

It wouldn't have been possible though and he also had to earn money, especially because their one year anniversary was coming closer and he wanted it to be something really special for them both. 

No one had ever truly loved him for such a long period of time and he sincerely wished it would last forever. 

Feeling his fingers getting all wrinkly he decided to step out of the tub once more, drying himself and wrapping his bathrobe around his body. 

The distance from their bath to the bedroom was quite short and he didn't even think twice about what to wear, before reaching for Chanyeol's favorite sweatshirt, the seam of it almost reaching his knees, and some black boxers. 

He felt comfortable in his body and he knew the taller loved every part of him, which is why he laid on the bed like that, hair still a bit wet before he dozed off, realizing how bad he actually needed the sleep. 

~

Napping truly started to be his favorite source of energy and he adored the fact that Chanyeol knew that as well, giving him the time and space he sometimes needed to be able to feel good again. 

The thing that woke him up though, was a tickling sensation against his cheek, nose scrunching up from the feeling, eyes blinking open only to see his lover sitting on the side of their bed, gently stroking his face. 

" Hey sleepy head" 

" Hm…Did I sleep that long?" he asked, voice groggy from the nap before nuzzling into the touch that was offered, absolutely mesmerized by the taller's beauty. 

" Seems like you needed it. I bought Sushi, like I promised" 

Smiling at his words, Baekhyun reached for the other's coat to pull him on top of himself, slowly kissing his lips a few times and then his nose. 

" I'm hungry, you're the best boyfriend ever" he giggled, briefly having to avoid a tickling attack from the other before getting up and stretching himself, heading over to the living room to give Chanyeol the space to change into comfortable clothes. 

Seeing the table decorated with a lot of food though, his stomach rumbled, mouth salivating from the mere fact that he was allowed to eat all of that. 

Quickly going to the kitchen to grab some water and two cups, he waddled over to the couch and sat down, pulling his chopsticks apart and looking over everything Chanyeol had bought. 

" Did I forget anything?" 

Hearing the taller's voice from behind himself, he vigorously shook his head, scooting over on the couch to make room for the other. 

" Everything is perfect, don't worry" 

~

Happily eating while being able to watch the trees rustling outside, he noticed how dark the clouds had gotten, knowing that autumn weather could be rough, but he actually loved when it rained. 

It had something calming and relaxing, his favorite thing to do though, was currently leaning halfway into Chanyeol, his naked legs on top of the taller's thigh, big warm hands rubbing his kneecaps. 

" I have to tell you something Baekhyun" 

Taken aback by the sudden change of tone in his voice, he looked up with a worried glance, meeting his big gentle eyes with a silent question. 

" Oh don't look at me like that, it's nothing bad! I signed up for advanced training" he explained, making Baekhyun's ears perk up. 

" That's good…Right?"

Laughing along when the taller's chuckled, he smiled at the way Chanyeol reached forward to stroke his hair behind his ear, loving the little attention. 

" It is. I can gradually become better that way, the only bad thing about it, is that I will be more busy" he admitted and even though it was inevitable, it still made him the least bit sad.

Stuffing his mouth with the last spring roll they had, he sighed afterwards, putting his chopsticks down in order to climb into Chanyeol's lap, gently cupping his face. 

" Listen, you're so amazing Yeollie. You want to be even better and if that means you have less time for me, then that's that. You just have to make it up in the end" he whispered, smiling cheeky when his lover moved his hands down to his ass, carefully squeezing the subtle flesh.

" I don't deserve you Baekhyun" 

Gazing into his eyes, he knew his words were dripping with honesty, his heart speeding up like the first time he had confessed to him, making his lips tingle from the smile plastered across them. 

" You deserve even more, you fool. I love you okay? You're going to do great, doctor" he replied, teasing him with the nickname only to receive a slap onto his ass, soft giggles resonating in the room. 

" I'm too tired for sex today. Don't stir me up babe" 

Also still feeling sore from the night before, he simply leaned forward to nuzzle into Chanyeol's neck, arms wrapping around his middle, enjoying their close proximity. 

" No worries. I'm only planning to cuddle you today. A whole lot". 

~

Sitting in his changing room, legs up on the couch while he tied the little ankle bracelet around it, he truly started to feel the difference in their relationship ever since Chanyeol started to go to his advanced training.

They still slept in the same bed, kissed and cuddled, but the taller often times was just too tired, his eyes closing the moment he laid down on the bed. 

It was cute to some extent, adorable almost, Baekhyun though, worried a lot and he also started to miss their intimacy. 

Their relationship wasn't all about sex, but they did it quite frequently, now it had been over three weeks since the last time they had touched each other. 

Sighing defeatedly, he stood up from where he was sitting, doing a little twirl in front of the mirror. 

The lingerie he was wearing was black, a gift from Chanyeol for his birthday. Little rose details were all over the bustier and panties, the garter belts holding up see through black socks as well. 

He was gorgeous, not just because he thought so but also because he knew his lover had chosen that type of dessou for a reason. 

Still, he wasn't feeling great and it was obvious on his face. 

Knowing the taller would be home late as well, he jerked his head up when he heard knocking, just wanting this evening to be over quickly. 

" I'm coming!" 

~

Dancing on stage was as thrilling as ever and filled him with sparks of euphoria no matter how often he did it. 

The simple fact that he could move how he wanted, having men and women squeal for him, left a smirk on his face but today one person wasn't leaning against the wall. 

He knew he was probably just sulking at this point, but it affected his focus on work, briefly freezing on the spot before dropping to his knees and sliding his hands up from his thighs to his neck, choking himself softly. 

It gave him dominance over himself before crawling to the front, ready to receive money when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. 

At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but after blinking his eyes several times he indeed couldn't ignore the fact that his ex was standing between many people, equally as confused. 

Feeling a cold shudder run down his neck, he suddenly was extremely uncomfortable, glad when the lights went darker once more and gave him the space he needed to rush back to his room, heart beating so fast that he thought he would choke on it. 

Not only did he never want to see him again but he also absolutely hated the fact that he now knew about his profession, hands shaking from fear and nervousness. 

His anchor not being present. 

It involuntary brought back memories he had tried to suppress, ripping his heart into two once more, thoughts of their fights and him cheating flashing in front of his eyes. 

Stumbling towards his bag, he searched for his phone, immediately ringing his boyfriend's number.

"We’re sorry. You have reached a number that is disconnected or that is no longer in service"

Nervously nibbling on his nails, he knew it would be impossible to reach the taller, knowing he probably had turned it off beforehand. 

Nevertheless it made him want to cry because he felt anxious. 

They once talked about his ex, talked about what he did, but it ended with Baekhyun having a panic attack. 

Right now, he felt close to having one as well and it took all his will power to get dressed and remove the makeup, quite literally rushing out towards the counter.

Junmyeon was handing out drinks and even though he would have loved to talk to him, the only thing he wanted to do was go back home and hide under his covers. 

Almost outside, while squishing through the many people, he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. It wasn't forceful or strong, but it still made him feel uncomfortable while turning around. 

" It is you. I knew it. Baekhyun" 

Standing in front of his ex, eye to eye, he suddenly felt dirty, hands shaking from the mere situation. 

" Sanghoon" 

Briefly smiling at him out of politeness, he tried to break free from his hold, stopping when the other let go of his hand. 

" I wouldn't have thought to see you again and on top of that here. As a stripper" 

Sadly enough the degrading tone was more than evident and he simply shrugged his shoulders, avoiding his eyes as good as possible. 

" Yeah, a stripper. If you've got a problem with that, so be it. Thank you for visiting the club though" he replied, about to turn around and just walk off when he heard the dry laugh, making him stop in his tracks. 

" You sure were hot up on stage. Makes me kind of sad I cheated on you. Like seriously, if you're ever up for a quick fuck, for the good old times, call me" 

Gawking at him for a second, he took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, just trying to keep up the tough attitude in order to not break down. 

" No thanks. I'm taken. I hope you will have a nice evening" he said, fake smile plastered on his face, before he finally left the club, feeling like he would crumble any second. 

~

Back home and in their kitchen, he saw the light coming from the bedroom, knowing Chanyeol was already back and it made him lean over their counter, hands in his hair while he tried to calm his breathing. 

" Chanyeol-ah?" he called, voice shaky and scared before hearing footsteps, watching the taller walk into the room. 

His eyes were tired and his overall posture seemed drained, making him feel bad about his own problems, but he simply couldn't stop his tears when they started to roll down his cheeks, heavy sobs raking through his chest. 

"Baekhyun?? Hey baby come here" Chanyeol said, voice laced with worry before he engulfed the smaller in a hug, hands rubbing circles over his back " What is wrong??" 

Not wanting him to bother with more problems while knowing he was already stressed enough, he nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, familiar scent calming him down slowly. 

" I had a bad day and I missed you. I'm s-sorry" he hiccuped, glad when the other kept hugging him and kissing his head, love evident in his actions. 

" Don't apologize for feeling bad. I told you to come to me when you have days like this, I'm here for you my love" 

Hearing his words and slowly sinking into his warmth he gave up, his limbs hurting from the tension in his muscles, scrambling to hold onto the taller's pajama top. 

" I want to sleep, Chanyeol. Can you bring me to bed?" 

" Of course I can, come here" 

Immediately wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, when he was picked up, he was glad to have someone as great as the other in his life, completely trusting him with every fiber of his body. 

~

Being surrounded by darkness and the fact that it started to be really late, he was glad to briefly wake up to the taller holding him close, both arms around his middle, his face pressed into his neck. 

It made him feel safe and loved, but he still needed to go get some fresh air, carefully slipping out of his hold and walking into their living room to go out on their terrace. 

The wind was cold, ultimately leading him to sit down on their small couch outside, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

He still didn't seem to feel better about what had happened earlier, surprised at himself for still being so affected by his ex. 

But, on the other side he truly hurt him a lot, it had traumatized him. 

Thinking back to their relationship there wasn't really a positive thing Baekhyun could remember, except the time they had started dating. 

Soon after that he was treated like shit, left alone during dates, cheated on with multiple girls. 

Knowing he had been dumb to forgive him the first two times, simply because he was scared of being alone, he was glad that he stopped the whole farce after the third time. 

Heart broken beyond repair, but Chanyeol was doing a great job picking the shards up and putting them back together, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the bad thoughts, he tried to think of what he had right then and there, happiness so huge that it actually still didn't seem real. 

Which is also why he jerked up slightly when the terrace door slid open, revealing his lover sleep drunk, with his hair standing up in all directions. 

" Baby is everything okay? I woke up but didn't have you close" he said, voice groggy and tired, making Baekhyun coe at his cuteness. 

" I need some fresh air, did I worry you? I'm sorry that was not my intention" 

Standing up from where he was sitting, he waddled over to the other, leaning against his chest and closing his eyes in content. 

" You're still not feeling better, are you? Come back to bed with me" Chanyeol whispered close to his ear, making Baekhyun nod his head defeatedly, before taking his lover's hand into his own and following him back to their bed. 

Once under the covers and cuddled against the other, the smaller sighed softly when his boyfriend started stroking his fingers through his hair, calming him down immensely. 

It was one thing he appreciated a lot, the simple act of Chanyeol always being there for him, no matter how stupid the situation. 

" I hate seeing you sad. Is there nothing I can do for you?" 

" Just hold me like this Chanyeol-ah. I promise it helps" 

And it indeed helped, because after struggling for some more minutes, he finally was able to fall asleep, halfway on top of his lover, the comfort offered being indescribable. 

~

His eyes were swollen when he woke up, lips dry from continuosly licking over them due to the anxiety. 

Nevertheless, the moment he opened his eyes, he realized someone was already looking at him, his hand stroking over his cheek and ear. 

" Hey baby. How did you sleep?" 

Yawning once and then cuddling back into Chanyeol's chest, he took his time to properly wake up, glad he was being comforted like this.

" Good, but my eyes hurt" he chuckled, sighing softly when the taller's hands wandered to his back, rubbing gentle circles over the area. 

" We still got an hour before I need to get ready for work. Do you want me to make you feel better?" Chanyeol asked and the tone of his voice truly told the smaller everything he needed to know, smiling up at his lover and nodding his head.

Being pushed against the pillows once more, his own hands came up to cup the other's cheeks, leaning into the kisses that were pressed against his lips, the need which had built up ready to lessen once more. 

He had missed this, just being intimate without having to worry about anything, even though they would need to rush it in the end again. 

Spreading his legs to make room for the taller, he moaned softly when he pressed his crotch against Baekhyun's, slowly grinding against him and making his head swim. 

Soon enough, their tongues met in a deeper kiss, body shivering with lust and euphoria, especially when Chanyeol's hand slipped into boxers, stroking his slender rough fingers along his perineum down to his hole, rubbing the skin carefully. 

"...Chanyeol-ah…" 

" Yeah, baby?" the taller whispered against his lips, hand gently stroking over his most sensitive part, making Baekhyun crave more and more while he leaned up for another kiss, ready to get lost in this pleasure when suddenly his phone rang. 

Slightly moving away from the taller's mouth, he met his confused gaze and even though he would have loved to ignore it, it didn't stop ringing, indicating that it was important. 

Sighing in disappointment, he pouted when his lover retreated his hand, him sitting up properly to reach for his phone and answer it. 

" This better be important, because you interrupted my chance of having amazing sex" 

Hearing Chanyeol snort, he giggled as well but then focused on the person on the other line, heart rate picking up when he didn't hear anyone. 

" Hel-" 

" It's me Baekhyun" 

" Oh Kyungsoo! What's up?" he replied, scooting closer to be able to lean against his lover's chest. 

" Um, I-I don't know where to start.." 

" Is everything okay?? You make me anxious" 

Confused and worried about the way the other talked, he seriously started to think something bad had happened, his hand nervously finding the other's to play with his fingers. 

" Everything is more than okay actually…Jongin, he, he proposed Baekhyun and I said yes" 

Noticing that Kyungsoo actually was sobbing, Baekhyun could feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks, happiness so big that he started to worry his own boyfriend. 

" Oh my God Soo, I'm so happy for you. Are you going to celebrate that? I don't know what to say" 

" Yes that's why I wanted to call you first thing in the morning. We are planning a little engagement party with close friends. Next Saturday. So I hope you both can come" 

Looking back up at Chanyeol, who had his hands on Baekhyun's face, drying the tears, he bit his lip and nodded even though he knew Kyungsoo wasn't able to see it.

" Of course we will be there!! I'm so excited" 

Ending the call soon enough, he turned around in the taller's hold, pressing a quick kiss against his lips before finally feeding his curiosity. 

" Jongin proposed! My best friend is engaged and they are going to celebrate it next weekend" 

" Oh my God that is amazing" Chanyeol replied, equally as excited while holding the smaller close, arms loosely wrapped around his waist. 

" It's going to be awesome" 

~

Or so he thought. 

While he honestly was extremely thrilled about the news and the day to finally come, he and Chanyeol seriously didn't find the time anymore to sleep with each other. 

The courses he took were long and exhausting, the taller coming home with tons of papers he had to read, too tired to even shower and instead immediately going to bed. 

And even if Baekhyun said it was okay and he would support him, he still started to feel sexually frustrated. Something he had tried to ignore but it simply started to drain him. 

More than four weeks, a whole month without even some touching or making out. 

Life was stressful enough already and that added up on that even more. 

But to top it all off, his ex seemed to like appearing at his workplace more often and sadly enough, he didn't have a good enough excuse to let him be thrown out. 

Baekhyun had kept quiet about this to Chanyeol, seeing how drained he already had been and only wanting the best for the taller, but it started to get on his nerves and it also made him anxious.

He avoided conversations, but he couldn't avoid meeting his gaze when he danced, body shivering with disgust just by the mere thought of being gawked at. 

It would be something he had to talk about with Chanyeol sooner or later, especially because his own will power wasn't the strongest at this point. 

Right now though, it was another day of pure frustration, sitting alone on their bed and eating ice cream. 

Thursday usually was their date day with them eating out of town or going to the cinema, but even that was impossible after he had received a short message telling him Chanyeol would be late. 

Preparations for Saturday were more or less done, they had their suits and they had bought an engagement gift and Baekhyun was immensely excited about that day to finally come. 

Nevertheless, right now he simply was in the mood for sex but his lover was nowhere in sight. 

Actually, to be specific, he had been in the mood for some time now, it never really calmed down, which is why he was feeling restless, his body not satisfied at all. 

Eyes moving to the small clock on their nightdesk, he saw that it would take two more hours until Chanyeol would be home, not ultimately meaning that they could fuck. 

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and panties, a little surprise for his lover, one that was obsolete now and ultimately leading him to place his ice cream on the desk, leaning over their bed to reach under it. 

A small box was always well kept on the right, his old sex toys and some that Chanyeol had bought for them inside of it. 

They surely had their fun sometimes, especially when drunk, but right now he was alone and that made him bite his lip, slightly feeling bad about being so needy. 

Inside were a lot of small vibrators and a pair of soft fluffy handcuffs but also his big vibrator from back in the days, one that made his mouth water because it reminded him of his boyfriend. 

Pushing the box to the other side of the bed he grabbed the vibrator and their strawberry lube, pushing a condom over it before laying comfortably back on the pillows, legs spread while his hands pulled his panties down, throwing them into some corner of the room. 

Actually being nervous, he had to giggle at his own behavior, carefully squeezing some more lube on his fingers before sliding them down between his legs, circling his rim and pushing one of them inside. 

It wasn't even the least bit satisfying now that he was used to Chanyeol, but it was all he could get right now and that ultimately made him relax and close his eyes, solely focused on pleasuring and stretching himself. 

At this point he felt like it was work rather than fun and that ultimately made him hurry up until he could fit three fingers inside of himself, the vibrator head rubbing over his rim deliciously. 

He didn't have the best hold on it, but he still was able to push it in completely, shuddering moan leaving his lips, when the cold plastic squeezed between his walls. 

"...Fuck"

Cursing to himself and briefly staring at the door, he didn't hear anything and decided to fully focus on himself, pulling the toy out and then in again slowly, picking up a rhythm but focusing on his sweet spot. 

Being on his back and having to reach in between his legs though, quickly tired him out, frustrated whine leaving his mouth, before he carefully got up to sit on the toy, whimpering loudly when it slided in deeper. 

It felt nothing like when Chanyeol fucked him, but it was enough for now and it ultimately led him to ride the vibrator, hands wandering under his own shirt to pinch his nipples, imagining he was actually sitting on his lover right now. 

" Chanyeollie…" he moaned, trying to only think about the way the taller could make him feel, hand reaching down to jerk himself off, chasing his relief faster than intended. 

The bed creaked the slightest bit, the faster he moved his hips, toy clashing with his prostate over and over again until he let out a forced cry, legs shaking from the sensitivity that rushed through his body. 

Moving his free hand up to his lips he sucked on two of his fingers, needing something to occupy his mouth, while moving faster and faster, feeling the release being so close. 

It ultimately made him stop, hips rutting on the toy in order to press against his prostate while his dick was painting their red pillows white, body shaking from the unsatisfactory orgasm that washed over him. 

"...I hate this…" he whispered to himself, carefully lifting his hips to be able to remove the toy, body actually craving way more than this. 

It took him only five minutes to clean everything up, including himself and put the box away once more, new panties slipped on while he moved to lay on Chanyeol's side of the bed, the scent of perfume making him feel less lonely. 

Even though he relieved some of the tension, he felt worse than before and it ultimately made him moody and sad, just waiting for the taller to finally come home.

Falling asleep wasn't something he had planned and only waking up when the sun shined through the blinds, he wanted to cry, because he was in the arms of his lover, Chanyeol holding him against his chest like always. 

His eyes were underlined with tiredness and he carefully leaned up to press a kiss against his nose, slipping out of his hold in order to prepare some breakfast for him. 

Knowing his mood and frustration weren't Chanyeol's fault, he felt bad about ever thinking about that while there were more important things than sex. 

Still, it didn't change the fact that he missed it and it led him to being unfocused while cutting spring onions, his finger being the victim of his anger. 

" Ow" 

Letting the knife drop onto the counter he rushed over to the sink, carefully letting the cold water wash away the blood, wincing at the sting and to his luck that was also the exact same moment his boyfriend waddled into the kitchen, bed head absolutely adorable. 

" Hey" he greeted, reaching for some paper towels to press on his finger, briefly looking at the mess that ruined the food " I cut myself while wanting to cook for you. Clumsy me" 

" Let me see. " Chanyeol replied, before walking closer and carefully taking Baekhyun's hand into his own, the most touching they did in four weeks " It's quite deep, you silly head. Let me clean that up for you" 

" Yes, doctor" 

~

Sitting on their toilet while the taller was dabbing some disinfectant on his finger, he actually found himself staring into the room, the stress and frustration of the weeks hanging off of his shoulders. 

" All done babe" 

Looking back at his hand, he offered his lover a small smile, not making any sign of wanting to stand up again and it definitely caught his boyfriend's attention because he moved to sit down in front of him, hands on the smaller's knees. 

" You're not telling me something, are you? I can see that you're not okay Baek" 

" Oh Mr. Park, you surely have sharp eyes" he giggled, trying to make the situation the least bit funnier but ending up sadder than before " I'm okay, just tired and I've been missing you so much" 

Admitting half of the truth would be good enough for now, own hands finding the taller's to intertwine their fingers. 

" Listen, it will be over soon enough and we will spend a great day together on Saturday okay? I'm going to make the lost time up to you" Chanyeol replied and it made Baekhyun's heart beat so fast, love so strong that he smiled brightly. 

" Okay…Pinkie promise?" 

" Pinkie promise" 

~

Autumn was maybe his favorite season of all, simply because of the weather and colorful trees, but also because it meant he could snuggle into Chanyeol’s side every time they stepped out with the excuse that he was feeling cold. 

The last days luckily flew by quite fast, bringing them to where they were now, walking hand in hand over to the place Kyungsoo had booked. 

A cab had brought them halfway, Baekhyun deciding to get out earlier and enjoy the fresh air a bit more. 

Their suits were quite different from each other with the smaller wearing a dark red one and Chanyeol a classic black set. Long coats and scarfs covering them and keeping them warm. 

Baekhyun had gone all out with his makeup, a little more sparkling than usually, wanting to look pretty for Chanyeol but also just feeling good for the first time this week.

Now, with their fingers interlaced, he simply enjoyed walking close to his boyfriend, smiling when he could feel his thumb rubbing over his palm. 

" Chanyeol-ah?" 

" Hm?" the taller replied, briefly looking down at him with a soft grin. 

" Can we just let loose today and drink together?" 

Knowing that alcohol was something, Chanyeol actually did not consume that often, he hoped it would be okay for once, wanting to go all out today. 

" I actually planned on doing that anyway. So we're good"

" Yay" he giggled, pressing his lips against the other's arm for a second before they finally arrived at the location, music already booming loudly, Jongin happily inviting them inside. 

" Welcome! I'm glad you came guys. I mean, we are, but Kyungsoo is currently looking at the food. You know how he is" the other said, making Baekhyun giggle before he stepped closer to hug him. 

" Congratulations Jongin. I'm so happy for you guys" 

Watching his boyfriend do the same, he felt like a prince when Chanyeol helped him out of his coat and let him go ahead, quite literally picking Kyungsoo up and spinning him around. 

" Baek! I'm going to throw up if you don't stop" 

" Shut up you slut. I'm so happy for you" he replied, letting him down once more and hugging him tightly, pressing small kisses against his best friend's forehand. 

" I'm happy too, but stop. You're going to ruin my makeup" 

Laughing wholeheartedly at his words, he let his lover also hug him while greeting some of the people around them, actually only having eyes for the food. 

" Oh, by the way, where should we put our gift for you guys?" 

" Right across the room on that big table. Sincerely thank you, both of you" 

~

Having his third cocktail in his hands, Baekhyun surely had fun watching everyone talk or dance, the mood being awesome, everyone celebrating the other's two happiness. 

Chanyeol was standing together with Jongin, probably talking about something doctor related, while he sat at one of the tables, enjoying the small cake bites he had on his plate. 

But, he also was just staring at his boyfriend, the alcohol making him even more needy than before, literally feeling like sweating because of his mere existence. 

Not stopping with his glances, he grinned cheekily when the taller came over, arms immediately wrapping around his neck when he leaned down. 

" Hello drunk little buttercup" 

" Hello handsome fucker" he retorted, giggling softly when he saw Chanyeol rolling his eyes before kissing his lips, tasting the beer he drank only seconds before this. 

" You want to dance?" 

" I would love to" 

Being pulled up carefully, Baekhyun leaned into the other's side, following him onto the dance floor and smiling when the next song was slow, making him step forward to cuddle against his boyfriend's chest. 

The slight buzz in his veins made him all soft and needy, glad when Chanyeol held him by the waist, swaying them from side to side and he truly didn't lie when he said he would make this day a good one. 

Seeing other people dance as well as Kyungsoo and Jongin feeding each other cake, he looked up at his lover, puckering his lips cutely, quietly asking for a kiss. 

The moment their lips met it truly felt like a set of fireworks went off, sparks igniting his body with a shiver that left him almost crumbling to his feet, but the hold on his waist was protective enough. 

" I love you Chanyeol, so, so much" he whispered, heart beating so fast that he actually feared it would jump out of his chest. 

" And I love you Baekhyun-ah…"

Biting his lips at his words, he nuzzled into his neck once again, feeling like everything was alright for once, no problems or stress bugging his mind. 

It was weird how comforted Chanyeol could make him feel within seconds, his whole body just asking for the other's attention while he slipped his hands into the inside of his jackett, holding the taller's hips. 

He didn't quite know if now was the right time to ask or do this, but it still kept nagging him frequently, leaning up to whisper into his ear. 

" How about you ruin me today?" 

Focusing on the way Chanyeol swallowed heavily, he gasped when he felt hands on his ass, grabbing the subtle flesh carefully. 

" Would you like that?" he asked back, body shivering from the other's deep voice before he nodded and leaned closer to his ear once more. 

" Fuck me hard Yeol. So hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow...Please"

~

Immediately jumping up into his hold when they were inside their apartment, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist, just enjoying the fact that they finally were doing this. 

Rough hands were cupping his ass, carrying him over to their bedroom blindly while their lips met in a messy kiss, giggles and spit shared between them.

It was ridiculous how fast he was turned on, the time spent without sex truly affecting him immensely. 

Once on the bed, he immediately unbuttoned his pants and helped Chanyeol pull them down, showing off the see through black panties he was wearing, a smirk on his lips when he saw the taller's reaction. 

" Want to fuck me like this? I can keep them on, just push them to the side" 

" You will be the death of me" his boyfriend groaned, briefly laying on top of Baekhyun to kiss his neck and collarbones, before the smaller switched their positions, dropping down between the other's legs and unbuckling his pants as well before his mouth watered from the sight of his bulge. 

" Let me suck you off, baby" 

Wriggling closer in order to press his hands against Chanyeol's thighs, he didn't wait long to lean down, lips engulfing the pulsing heat of his girth, moan dripping from his mouth while he started to bop his head. 

He loved this, simply being able to pleasure the other like no one else could, also absolutely enjoying the hand that was in his hair, holding onto his strands. 

The whole moment felt surreal, especially because it was finally happening and Baekhyun was thirsting for more, but it started to lessen when the grip on his hair suddenly was gone, eyes gazing up only to realize Chanyeol had dropped back on the bed. 

Confused, he popped off carefully, worrying that the alcohol had been too much for a second, only to see his lover fast asleep, dark shadows under his eyes more present at this point. 

" Chanyeol?" he whispered, waiting for any type of response but not receiving one, blush creeping over his cheeks due to the situation. 

It wasn't awkward or embarrassing but he still felt weird about the fact that his lover fell asleep midway of him sucking him off, worrying that he maybe didn't do a good job. 

Carefully standing up and pushing the other's boxers back up, he helped him out of his jeans and button up, throwing the blanket over him before getting undressed as well and sitting down on the other side, eyes just slightly watering from the disappointment. 

He knew Chanyeol did not get enough sleep the last few days, but it still hurt his pride and made him feel small, quickly climbing under the blanket as well and just hoping the night would swallow him up quickly. 

~

Sleep did not find him easily that night, not only because of what happened but also because of the pent up anxiety and stress. 

The last time he truly had felt this terrible was ages ago and it made Baekhyun toss and turn, admiring how deeply his boyfriend was able to sleep. 

Ultimately waking up after what felt like an hour worth of sleep, at most, he was alone. The bed was cold and he also didn't hear the shower running, worrying for a second that Chanyeol had left for work before remembering that it was Sunday. 

Definitely feeling the aftermath of the cocktail he had, he got up and put on some fluffy socks before walking downstairs, hearing the sizzling of the pan in the kitchen.

Curiosity got the best of him while eyeing around the corner, seeing Chanyeol making scrambled eggs while only being clad in pajama pants and an apron. 

He was unbelievably attractive and the smaller momentarily felt his mouth water, before clearing his throat to win his attention. 

" Oh… Good Morning babe. I thought I could surprise you with breakfast but well-" 

Smiling at his words he waddled closer, back hugging the taller only to press his lips right between his shoulder blades, trying to find comfort.

" You're making breakfast? For me? I don't deserve you"

" Actually you deserve a lot. I'm sorry, you know, for having fallen asleep yesterday. That was shitty" Chanyeol replied, ears tinted red and making the smaller simply bite his lip to control his urge to pinch. 

Sure, the situation hadn't been ideal or nice, but they've been dating each other for almost a year now. Stuff like that was supposed to happen sooner or later. 

" It's okay. You were so tired and I jumped you. We don't need to talk about it okay? Let's just eat" Baekhyun suggested, receiving a small kiss to the lips before they prepared everything, including fresh orange juice. 

~

It actually felt so nice to just sit on the table together, feet playing with the other's while Baekhyun was shoveling the food into his mouth, hunger big enough. 

" Yeol?" 

" Yes?" 

" How much longer is this going to take? Like, your courses I mean. I also miss you at work" Baekhyun explained, slightly nervous about voicing out his thoughts and worries but knowing he actually didn't have to. 

Chanyeol never judged him or got angry over stuff like that, he wasn't his ex, he was different. 

Better. 

" The end of this month will also mark the end of the courses and I wanted to come by a few times already, but you know what happened. How about I come visit a show next week?" 

Nodding his head softly, he slid his foot up Chanyeol's leg, no hidden intention behind his actions because he simply just wanted to feel him. 

" Wednesday. Visit me on Wednesday. There will be a special event that night! "

" A special event? You mean costumes?" the taller asked, momentarily stopping to eat in order to look at Baekhyun. 

" Hmm…Maybe?" 

Giggling at the curiosity he could see in his lover's eyes he truly was grateful for the fact that their relationship was so healthy and clear.

Nothing like he had been used to and nothing he would ever want to live through again. 

~

Dancing really was one of the few things that made him feel alive and good, especially knowing that he was able to entertain a lot of people at the same time. 

Which is also why he was more than excited for today. 

Costumes were an event that only happened twice a year at most and Baekhyun absolutely loved it. 

Sitting in his dressing room, clad in a maid costume, garter belts high up under his skirt, with his chest being half revealed due to the see through fabric, he felt good, he felt sexy. 

Knowing his lover would be visiting today he wanted to drive him insane, wanted to finally break the small wall they had built up due to their current lifestyle and that's exactly why he waltzed on stage like the prince he was. 

Legs longer due to the heels he was wearing, hair messy. 

Acting like he had to clean the stage, Baekhyun purposely wiggled his ass from left to right when he leaned down, smiling at the whistling and hollering from the crowd, especially when he caught Chanyeol's attention. 

He was leaning against the wall like always, but he could see that he was loosening his tie, indicating he was feeling hot. 

It only riled him up more, needing his attention on him, but that was also the same moment he realized that his ex was present, again. 

Sure the possibility of that was sadly quite high, him completely forgetting about it though was stupid. 

Which is why he tried to focus on his lover, swaying his hips and twirling on the pole while lifting his skirt a few times, never really giving the crowd what they wanted. 

That was his selling point after all.

When payment time rolled around, he didn't crawl to the front like always, wanting to avoid both of them meeting and instead laid down on his stomach beside the pole, staring at all of them and the way the money was quite literally thrown at him. 

If Chanyeol noticed the difference, he didn't make it obvious in his expression. 

~

Honestly speaking, he actually wanted to leave the costume on, for his lover and hopefully for some fun together, but now he stood in his room, taking it off slowly because he felt discouraged. 

Knowing his ex also saw him like this, it kind of ruined the situation he had imagined in his head, pout evident on his face while he tried to remove the sparkling makeup from his face, leaving behind some he simply couldn't get rid off. 

Now, in sweatpants and a shirt of Chanyeol, he grabbed his bag and went outside, seeing the taller talk to Junmyeon, like always. 

It was ridiculous how fast he suddenly ran, immediately hiding in the other's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, only to receive a kiss to his head. 

" You were beautiful Baek. Look at me" Chanyeol asked, gently cupping the smaller's jaw to meet his eyes. 

And it was hard to hide the anxiety that was bubbling up, lips quivering from the amount of fear he felt in his body. 

" Baby? Hey what's wrong?" 

" C-Can we please just go home?" he asked, voice timid and scared and it definitely worried his boyfriend, because his eyes were growing in size. 

But it was just his luck when he heard a familiar voice coming closer, purposely trying to hide even more in the taller's chest, wishing he could just climb into his hoodie. 

Because this was a situation he didn't want to happen, not before telling Chanyeol about it. 

" Baekhyun and I guess that's your new boyfriend?" 

Having the need to just throw up at the sound of his voice, he knew he was shivering, refusing to talk to him and instead trying to pull Chanyeol towards the door. 

That guy though, had other plans. 

" I am. Who are you? If I am allowed to ask? "

" Oh so polite. You look like you earn a lot of money?" Sanghoon said, obviously mocking both of them and it made Baekhyun even more uncomfortable. 

" I don't see any importance of that in our relationship and I also don't think I need to explain anything to you. So, I repeat again. Who are you? " 

Hearing the slight anger in his lover's voice, Baekhyun looked up at him and dared to let go of his shirt the slightest bit, in order to be able to also stare at his ex. 

" I'm his ex"

Slightly panicking at the change of air around the taller he tried to get his attention, pulling on his shirt but to no avail, instead looking at Sanghoon. 

" That's enough. We're leaving. Chanyeol, please.." 

" Oh sad. I enjoyed your show today Baekhyun. Last week was good too but today you looked fuck worthy" 

And wouldn't it have been for the sudden gentle push against his chest, he probably would have ended up in the middle of the chaos unfolding, watching Chanyeol punch Sanghoon's face. Hard. 

It made him gasp and immediately worry about the taller's hands, knowing he needed them at work, before rushing forward to back hug him, trying to pull him off. 

" You disgusting piece of shit. You treated him like trash, don't you even dare talk about Baekhyun like that"

" You fucking punched me? Are you insane?" Sanghoon yelled, voice angry as well, but he was glad when Junmyeon joined the commotion, bringing two security guards from the entrance. 

" Chanyeol please calm down...Do it for me" 

Feeling the taller's breathing getting slower, he stroked his hands over his lover's chest, careful not to do anything rushed. 

In the meantime, the security had picked up his ex, face already starting to swell from the punch. 

He was taken out though, being the one who provoked a guest and disturbed a worker of the club after all. 

Nevertheless, once out and on their way home, Baekhyun had to run after Chanyeol because he was walking so fast, absolutely hating everything about this situation, especially seeing how red the taller's hand was. 

" Babe, please stop running like that, I can't..." he said, voice still shaky from the anxiousness and stress, just needing his lover close, but he knew right now he did not have the right to wish. 

The rest of the way was spent quietly, without the taller walking slower, instead immediately unlocking the door and not giving Baekhyun time to rush as fast inside as he did. 

Which annoyed him even more. 

Turning the lights on in the living room, he could see that his boyfriend was about to leave for the bathroom, making him speak up once more. 

" Chanyeol wait" 

" Wait for what? You didn't tell me he kept bothering you, that he found you. How long has this been going on? For weeks? Months?" the taller yelled, voice unusually loud and cold, making Baekhyun shiver with fear. 

" I-....You were so busy with work and tired and stressed. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know when and where"

" I'm sorry that I have been working. It's a fucking hard job, of course I'm busy but you could still have told me. Your home most of the time anyways, there were multiple chances" 

Slightly triggered by the way he was talking, Baekhyun blinked his eyes in disappointment, just simply staring at the taller. 

" Are…Are you indicating my job is not a real job? Are you really saying that right now?" he asked, voice already shaky with hurt and sadness, not having expected this from the person he trusted the most. 

Not receiving a reply and instead being faced with Chanyeol gawking at him, he cried, storming past him to pack his bag anew, not in the mood for fighting, especially when he already felt like shit. 

The only thing hindering him from that, was the taller standing in the doorframe, looking as guilty as a puppy. 

" You know I didn't mean it like that" 

" Then how did you mean it? Listen, I wanted to talk to you but I was scared, okay? I love you so much and I didn't want to stress you even more, I was simply trying to be a good boyfriend even if that meant that my own needs were on halt for a while" he explained, quite literally slamming some socks into his bag. 

" You shouldn't do that. He made you feel so anxious, didn't he?" 

" You, Chanyeol you made me feel bad as well. It may not be big for you, but we didn't have sex in almost two months. I know it is ridiculous but I need it once in a while. Everytime we tried though, you fell asleep. Of course I feel bad about myself " he hiccuped, briefly stopping to pack, in order to dry his tears, honestly just being a big mess at this point. 

Pulling his hand back the second Chanyeol tried to touch him, absolutely hating that he for once did not feel comfortable. 

" Why didn't you talk to me? How was I supposed to know it bothered you so much? Baekhyun, seriously now, we definitely have a communication problem. I won't let you leave like this, let's talk it out, please?" the taller said and honestly he had a point, but the smaller simply felt like falling apart if he stayed close like this any longer. 

Chanyeol being his weak spot after all. 

It only made him sob harder and hide behind his hands, eyes starting to hurt from the tears. 

" Y-You said my work is no proper work… Chanyeol why?...You always made me feel good about it" 

Hiccuping hard from the pain that rushed through his throat, he fought against the sudden hug but gave up almost instantly, too tired and drained to do anything against it. 

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for saying that. You know I didn't mean it, I respect and value you so much. I was just so angry about the fact that your ex kept bothering you and I couldn't do anything about it" Chanyeol whispered against his hair, sudden warmth dripping onto his strands making the smaller frown. 

" Chanyeol-ah, are you crying?" 

" Of course I am. I didn't mean to hurt you and I also think I failed as a boyfriend because I wasn't able to protect you" 

Sobbing at the honesty in his words, he moved his hands onto the other's shirt, tightly grabbing the fabric in-between his palms. 

" You're too good for me. I lashed out on you so harshly" 

" You had every right to act like you did" Chanyeol replied, hugging Baekhyun tighter now, while he pressed kisses against his head. 

And the moment truly was way too soft for him to not hug him back, knowing even if they fought, the taller would always be his safe space. 

Time seemed to halt for a while, but it still started to be quiet the moment they both stopped crying, Baekhyun instead rubbing his face against the other's chest. 

" So, tell me. Did he bother you a lot?" 

Sighing at the brief image of his ex in his head, he bit his lip and stared at the taller, hands coming up to touch his face gently. 

" One time. I avoided him the other nights. Even if I had told my boss he was my ex, it wouldn't have been a good enough reason to throw him out. You know how he made me feel so it truly started to drain my energy" he explained, thumbs now stroking over his boyfriend's cheeks, drying the few tears that slipped down. 

It was funny how they had fought only minutes prior this and usually Baekhyun could be really stubborn when it came to situations like this, but Chanyeol made him feel so good and comforted, so understood and loved. 

Even though his words had hurt him, the apology he had received seemed honest and true, a thing he wasn't gifted with in the past. 

" He really didn't do anything else?" 

Shaking his head, the smaller leaned back against his chest, moving simultaneously with his breathing while calming down. 

" And the other thing, um, I mean the sex. Baekhyun, I'm so sorry that I didn't get the hint. You are right by saying I was tired, but I still neglected you, I wasn't the best boyfriend" 

" Yeah well, you fell asleep while I was sucking you off" Baekhyun joked, softly giggling when he heard his lover's loud groan, heart easing from the heavy stone that had pressed down on it. 

Feeling his face being gently cupped, he met Chanyeol's eyes and sighed into the soft kiss that was pressed against his lips, chasing after them when he pulled back. 

" Are we good again?" 

" I want us to be, so yes" he whispered close to his mouth, eyes fluttering closed when the taller dived back in for a kiss, heart beating so fast that he feared it would drop out of his chest any second. 

The bag he had wanted to pack was long forgotten on the side of the closet, Baekhyun slowly walking backwards when the taller started to push him, briefly gasping when his back hit the mattress, giggling when Chanyeol hovered above him. 

" What are you doing?" 

" I'm planning to make it up to you. Both the fight and the frustration" he replied, big hands pulling down Baekhyun's sweatpants and underwear, leaving him in nothing but his shirt. 

Spreading his legs when the taller climbed in between them, he moaned into the kiss being offered, tongue immediately peeking out to play with the other's, feeling his dick being carefully cupped by one of his boyfriend's hands, jerking him off slowly. 

Everything about this sent shivers down his spine, head swimming from the overwhelming love and want he received. 

Until both of his lover's hands also pulled up his shirt, leaving him stark naked while the other was still fully dressed. 

" Chanyeol…" 

" Turn around baby, let me treat you real good" 

Swallowing heavy at his words he actually knew what he could expect and he was more than excited for it to happen, hands shaking with need while he rolled over onto his stomach, ass up, fingers holding the pillow. 

Shivering when Chanyeol breathed against his entrance, he bit his lips when his cheeks were pulled apart, a moan leaving his mouth with the first gentle stroke of his tongue. 

It absolutely drove him insane to be unable to move, both of his boyfriend's hands holding his thighs in place while his tongue was dancing along his rim, making his body convulse with pleasure. 

" Fuck, Yeollie" he whimpered, hole involuntary twitching at every movement, loud cry ripping from his throat when a finger was pushed in as well, slide easy due to the amount of spit. 

It stroked right along his tight walls, meeting his sweet spot really brief, before rubbing gently. 

" You're so tight, I really neglected you didn't I?" 

Nodding his head in agreement, he turned around to be able to look at Chanyeol, seeing the wetness surrounding his lips and chin and making him whine loudly. 

" I'm going to make you feel good baby" 

Soon enough a second finger joined the first, tongue still circling his rim and sliding inside from time to time, only to tease Baekhyun to the point where he started crying, the whole moment feeling way too good to be true. 

Chanyeol was skilled and he knew how to be careful, his other hurt hand only holding the smaller's ass, massaging the globe, while his fingers were thrusting in and out, a squelching sound resonating in the room before Baekhyun jerked forward, breath stuck in his throat. 

" Do that again…Please"

Moaning loudly when the taller pressed against his prostate, he felt his hips shake by themselves, dick twitching against his stomach and staining his skin with precum while he got closer and closer to the edge. 

" I-I'm close, Chanyeol-ah, please don't stop" he whimpered, moans getting louder with every new stroke of his fingers until he let out a broken scream, body dropping onto the mattress the minute the other removed his fingers, breath heavy and loud. 

" Hm, my body is shaking so much" he giggled, receiving a soft kiss against his cheek while he watched Chanyeol clean his fingers, taking off his shirt and jeans right after that. 

The sight of him naked will never be something he will get used to, abs and muscles so defined that Baekhyun actually started to drool while watching him climb back on the bed hovering above him. 

Soft kisses were planted against his neck and shoulders while his own hand wandered up to hold onto Chanyeol's neck, keeping him close. 

" Was it good?" 

" Hah…Yes really really good Chanyeol-ah" he replied, butt wiggling a little before pushing up against his dick, moaning when it pressed right between his cheeks. 

" It would be even better if you fuck me as well. Completely ruin me, please… I need you" 

And what he wished for he would get, body being pushed forward when he entered him, dick all lubed up and pulsing. 

" Yes, yes, yes…Please" 

Feeling hands on his hips, forcing him to curve his back the slightest bit more, he moaned into the pillow, legs dangling up in the air, while his body was being pressed into the mattress, thrusts so deep that it took his breath away. 

" Baby look over here" Chanyeol called for him, weakly turning his head to the side only to be met his hungry lips, kisses so dirty and fast that he struggled to coordinate his breathing " I love you" 

Nodding his head at his words, he kissed him once more, soft smile plastered over his lips while the movement slowed down, his body carefully being turned around halfway, with his leg comfortably laying over the taller's shoulder. 

That way he was able to go even deeper, chest exposed to the cold air in the room, Chanyeol's lips finding it and sucking the tender nipples.

The whole pleasure itself was so strong and intense that he had problems focusing on a certain thing, definitely realizing how neglected he actually had been. 

" Ah.." 

Moaning loudly when his boyfriend's hips snapped back into him, dick hitting the sweet spot inside over and over again, he cried, sensitive to his every move, going crazy from how good he was being fucked. 

He always did. 

" Chanyeol-ah…I…I think I'm cumming again" he whispered, hand reaching up to touch the other's face gently before whimpering against his lips, feeling Chanyeol purposely push against his prostate. 

It led him to shiver heavily, legs shaking from the feeling, breathing getting quicker before he released all over his stomach, clenching around the others dick. 

" Fuck me…." he breathed out, urging him to go harder, knowing he was close as well and it made him moan again when Chanyeol came all over his chest as well, painting his nipples and belly button white. 

The euphoria that rushed through his body made him all giggly and soft, not giving the taller the opportunity to move off of him by wrapping his legs and arms weakly around his body, noses rubbing against each other. 

" Was I able to satisfy you?" 

" I'm not feeling my ass at all, Chanyeol. I think you did a pretty good job" he laughed, returning the small kiss that was pressed against his lips before staring deeply into his eyes. 

" I love you too by the way. A whole lot" 

~

3 Months Later 

The Day Of Their One Year Anniversary 

It had been a rough three months ever since they had talked it out, spending their time with studying for Chanyeol's final exam and sorting out their problems, glad they were able to talk with each other. 

Baekhyun though, had spent most of the hours he had to himself with planning his anniversary gift. 

Knowing he loved Chanyeol like he never loved anyone before, he wanted it to be special and memorable, for the taller to be happy and touched. 

Now that the day had come, he was terribly nervous and it proved to be right due to him waking up at six in the morning. 

Usually he could sleep forever, especially when the taller was wrapped around him, but today was just different. 

Sitting at their kitchen table with a freshly brewed coffee, he tapped his feet against the wooden floor, knee high socks covering his skin up to his thighs, keeping him warm while his hoodie covered the rest. 

Well, Chanyeol's hoodie.

Looking at the time he saw that it was close to eight and he truly would have not been able to sit through two more hours, instead moving from his chair and going upstairs to their bedroom. 

The taller was laying like a starfish, naked chest halfway revealed while the rest was covered by their white blankets, ultimately leading him to climb up and onto his thighs, leaning down to kiss his face gently. 

First his forehead, cheeks, nose and then his lips, smiling softly when Chanyeol slowly woke up. 

" Good Morning Dr. Park" 

" Good Morning Baby. You look angelic" the other said, voice groggy and deep while one of his hands came up to stroke Baekhyun's face. 

" You're sleep drunk. That's all. I brewed us some coffee, do you want to join me on the terrace?" 

Waiting for a nod, he giggled and gave him another soft kiss on the lips, not really wanting to get up but still doing it, deciding to pour a cup for his boyfriend and go on ahead to sit outside on their small couch. 

The breeze was quite fresh and cold, blanket around his shoulders doing wonders, while his fingers were holding onto a small box, hiding his gift, nervousness eating him up. 

Usually he did not even act like this, his confidence being quite high, but just the mere thought about this special day brought him out of his thoughts, legs folded up on the couch while he waited for the taller to join. 

Watching Chanyeol walk over to him, clad in a big sweatshirt and baseball shorts, he wanted to just eat him up, loving every last bit of the other, but instead of that he tapped the space beside him, immediately cuddling into the other's chest. 

" The weather is nice. We're lucky" 

Nodding his head, he sipped on his coffee and let some minutes pass by, staring towards the horizon before he decided to speak up. 

" Do you remember the time we talked about moving in together? About how it was a big step for both of us?" 

" Of course I do. You cried" Chanyeol pointed out, making the smaller snort at the fact that it was true, emotions right now being equally as messy. 

" Yeah I did, but we also promised to take care of each other, no matter what. And Chanyeol, you are amazing because every day I feel as comforted as the first day we met" 

Sitting up properly again to be able to face his boyfriend, he smiled at his confused gaze, knowing what he talked about was probably as random as possible. 

" I want to thank you for being the way you are, for loving me the way you do Yeol. I couldn't ask for more and it's quite fitting that today is our anniversary because I want to give you something" he explained, reaching behind himself to pull out the small velvety box, fingers sliding over the packaging. 

" Baekhyun-ah, before you do anything more than this, listen to me" 

Blinking his eyes up at the taller, he briefly feared he had rushed this, lips quivering with nervousness before seeing that Chanyeol also pulled a box from behind him, a different shade of red but equally as velvety. 

" What-" 

" I know we kind of had a rough start, a lot of drama and amazing sex, but Baekhyun, I honestly couldn't care less about all of that when I know how much I love you" 

Smiling softly at his words, it was actually quite hard to hold back his tears, instead biting his lips to focus on his lover. 

" This…I wanted to give you this for our anniversary, as a promise to always love you, as a promise for you to know that one day I want to take the next step" Chanyeol explained, opening the box to reveal a small silver ring, one single gemstone engraved in the middle. 

It was beautiful, mesmerizing, exactly his taste and it indeed made him tear up. 

" A promise ring?" 

Gazing up to witness his small nod, he giggled and opened his own box, revealing a thicker silver ring, a small black rose engraved in it, handing it over. 

" I have one for you too Chanyeol-ah. I think it's quite obvious what our answers will be" he said, stretching his hand out and letting his lover slide the ring on his finger before doing the same to him. 

It briefly made him stare at it, smile so bright that his cheeks started to hurt, before he leaned forward, arms wrapping around Chanyeol's neck, lips meeting his softly. 

" I love you so much Chanyeol and I'm honestly so glad that I was allowed to meet you. You truly are my hero" 

" I should be glad that I was allowed to meet you too though, especially because you're so beautiful and mesmerizing" Chanyeol replied, making Baekhyun blush heavily and hide in his neck, taken aback by the compliments. 

" You sap" 

" You love me for that though, don't you?" 

Laughing at his words and being unable to say no, he kissed his lips again, savoring the taste of the bitter coffee and hoping this day would never end, absolutely loving the time they were able to spend together. 

" I love you for many more reasons Chanyeol-ah, but I will tell you those another time" 

And if this meant they would spend more than a lifetime together, he was more than ready for their days to come, knowing Chanyeol would love him like no one else would ever be able to. 

✨


End file.
